Langston Otto (LoT)
'Langston Otto ' is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Langston grew up in the town of Brooklyn. His environment wasn’t suburb nor was it ghetto. Langston kept out of trouble by hanging out in the gym from the time school ended to the time the lights went out. His dad was a professional hunter, and was paid for it. Langston was very intrigue by his father’s job and at the time though it was the coolest thing ever. Often his Dad would buy him BB guns, or paint ball guns and allow him to shoot them. Once Langston gotten older, his Dad let him shoot real guns, eventually letting him go hunting with him, whenever he wasn’t working, or when Langston wasn’t at the gym playing ball. The area Langston lived around was known for a lot of drugs and violence. He continued going to the gym to avoid trouble. By the time Langston was in high school, he was a house hold name for many places. He was invited to the Nike Elite camp, where the top High school players go to test their abilities. There Langston met and gained a good friend who as well played high school basketball, who name was Tyler Blake. After the camp, the two kept in touch and as well both had many scholarships from various colleges. Tyler had decided to commit to UPENN (University of Pennsylvania). Tyler tried to convince Langston to sign with UPENN as well, but Langston decided not to follow Tyler pleads. Instead Langston committed to the University of Michigan to play ball. Langston had a choice to pick between basketball and rifling. Michigan offered him the chance to participate in both sports. For the next year after graduation, Langston went on to be the third freshman to win the Naismith award (Rewarded to the best college hoop player in the nation). Despite his success at Michigan, his parents were getting older and would need his help, so Langston wanted to move closer back home. Tyler once again begun trying to convince Langston to go to UPENN; This time Langston agreed to transfer to UPENN, especially since they would allow him to compete in rifling. Post-Apocalypse At some point he met up with Allen and Valerie, and the trio started to travel together. When Allen accidentally ran over Trent; Langston expressed great concern for him. The four stopped at a house, where Allen looked over the injured Trent. Later, Langston went back to UPENN with his group, where he reunited with his friend, Tyler. However, he didn't get a chance to settle in; as zombies broke through the dorm. Langston, Valerie, Olivia, Amanda, Trent, and Jeremy immediately tried blocking the door with furniture, and to come up with a plan to get out of there. When Trent offered the idea to disguise themselves as zombies, Langston was a bit hesitant, but they ultimately went along with it. He escaped the campus along with the other survivors. Langston, with the rest of the group, were on the road for a while until they stopped at a house when Ike got sick. When the house got overrun, Langston escaped with the others to the highway where they stopped for supplies. When the herd came through, he hid under a car with Kelly; not wanting to be seen. Eventually, the two escaped the highway, making it to a vehicle with the other survivors. The group stumbled across a farm house, and after making sure it was safe, Langston and Kelly settled in, sleeping together. Two months later, Langston was still going strong at the farm house. Now in control of a scouting team, his job was to lead a team to go on supply runs and scout out the areas for other survivors in need of help. On a scouting mission for a bandit base, Langston's team finds Trent, and the two reunite. When a team of bandits made it to the farm house, scouting them out, Langston somehow was able to capture one and kill the others, leaving one bandit to escape. Enraged, Langston killed the bandit in cold blood, and when he group voted to stay at the farm, Langston took charge in getting everybody to prepare for the imminent attack. Langston survived the first bandit attack, and was able to help fight them off from the cellar with Kelly. When the bandits started to retreat, Langston assisted in helping Kira, who was shot. During the second attack, Langston led a group of five survivors, Drew, Patricia, Vince, and Brandon, away from the farm house, only suffering one casualty in the form of Patricia. He led them to a police station, where Langston went with Brandon to search the place. Kelly and the others eventually met up with them. When the herd attacked the station, Langston, along with Kelly, went to go get Olivia, Ryker, and Julia, who were told to stay in their cells. Langston, seeing that the door was locked, started to bang on it to get their attention. Unfortunately, Olivia didn't know it was Langston at the time, and fired two shots through the door, which hit him in the chest, killing him instantly. It can be assumed that Kelly or someone put him down before he could reanimate. Personality Langston is best described by two words: Caring and Helpful. He will often put others before himself, and he will always try to have your back. He isn't fazed while under pressure, which is very useful. Relationships Valerie Wilson From the little we've seen of the two together, it can be assumed they had a good, strong relationship; as the two joked around and had a good time together. It is also mentioned by Emily, that Valerie rationed the food in favor of Langston and Trent. Kelly Gay The two definitely had a strong relationship. At first, the two used each other for warmth and comfort after a horrible day, but over time it turned into something more. The two cared immensely about each other, and Langston loved Kelly, always making sure she was ok. When Langston ditched the farm though, he didn't think twice about leaving her behind, although he seemed rather happy when she found him. When Langston tragically bit the dust, Kelly was visibly shaken. Killed Victims *Numerous Counts of Infected *Unspecified Amount of Bandits Death *Jake Munoz (Indirectly Caused) *Olivia Bell (Accidental) While trying to get to Olivia, Ryker, and Julia, Olivia accidentally fired two shots into his chest, mistaking him for a zombie. Trivia *Langston was created by X3picWarfareX *Langston's theme song is Ambition by Wale *Langston appeared in a total of 26 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters Category:User Created Characters